mirmo_deponfandomcom-20200213-history
The Anime
An anime series named Wagamama Fairy: Mirumo de Pon! (わがまま☆フェアリー ミルモでポン!, Selfish Fairy: Mirmo de Pon!) by Studio Hibari was adapted from the manga. It premiered in Japan on TV Tokyo ''on April 6, 2002, and ran for 172 episodes until September 27, 2005. The anime series is also licensed by ''Viz Media for an English language release in North America, and by ShoPro Entertainment, as Mirmo! The series was adapted as a 172-episode anime series broadcast in Japan on TXN from April 2002 through September 2005. Season 1 episodes *1. Fairy Mirumo has arrived! *2. Love from Rirumu!? *3. Meet Ninja Yashichi! *4. Kaede's Magical Diet *5. Mini Mini Kaede's Large Adventure *6. Was love taken away? *7. Let's Repair Love *8. Mirumo vs Murumo *9. Super Obochama, Matsutake-kun *10. Love's Four-cornered Battle *11. Father comes, and returns immediately! *12. Rirumu and Mogu-chan and... *13. A Very Tiring Day *14. Mirumo's Failure!? *15. This is bad! The Warumo Gang *16. Kaede, off to Mirumo's hometown... *17. Gift from the Gaia Tribe *18. Summer! The Sea! I am Matsutake! *19. Fireworks and Magic and Grandpa *20. Mirumo, can you fit in!? *21. Caught in the Haunted Mansion!? *22. Yashichi's First Love *23. Rirumu's Fairy Fortune-Telling *24. Murumo's Decayed Tooth *25. This is even serious! The Warumo Group *26. Rescue Mirumo's Hometown! *27. Let's go to the Fairy School *28. Do your best for the Double Athletic Meet *29. Rirumu's Important Day *30. What, Mirumo is part of the Warumo Group!? *31. It's Kinta! *32. Murumo's Rival, Papi *33. Goodbye, Anjun *34. Mumotaro's Demon Extermination *35. Movie Star? Kikuki-kun *36. Mirumo has been captured! *37. Mirumo vs Mekamirumo *38. Leave it to Oiratachi! *39. Nandakawakannaino? *40. Chocolate Event of the Snow Mountains *41. The Fairy Sugoroku Meet *42. Mikan and Kotashi *43. Kinta, again! *44. All the best! Fairies *45. Love through Oto's Chocolate? *46. News, 3 Daughters *47. Is it so? *48. The Fairy's Doodle Note *49. Touching Matsutake's Fight! *50. Defeat Mirumo of the Past! *51. The Fairy World which has Stopped in Time Season 2 episodes *52 Move! Mirumo's Hometown *53 Marakasu has been Destroyed!? *54 Mysterious Transfer Student, Shiori *55 Hidaka-san's Brother? *56 Cake Talk *57 A Flower by the name of Rirumu *58 Mirumo and Murumo's Ship *59 The Warumo Group has finally disbanded!? *60 Murumo's Things *61 Dangerous Risaitaru *62 Kinta and Ponta *63 Lady,I am Kabi! *64 In any case, it's Powerful Magic (Part 1) *65 In any case, it's Powerful Magic (Part 2) *66 Either one or Both? *67 Whose Fault *68 Super Sister, Momo-chan *69 Important Friends *70 Confined with the Animals *71 Sorry *72 Please meet Yamane *73 Shall we Retreat? *74 The Bouchama Quest, Mystery of the Perapera Sword *75 Protect the Secret Base! *76 Let's go to the TV Station! *77 The Revival of Daaku *78 Golden Mirumo!? *79 Hello, I am Mirumo! *80 Shiiru is Haruna *81 The Way to Become Friends with Fairies *82 Fairy Concert *83 Charge! The Race of Wilderness *84 Wild Shakebi *85 The Honest Fairy, Mirumo? *86 Tragedy of Kokanemochi Clan *87 Attttack, Rrrrecive *88 Fairy Stick Clock~Chapter 1~ *89 Fairy Stick Clock~Final Chapter~ *90 Story of Princess Kaederara *91 Raise up! Warumo Kids *92 Rirumu and Akumi's 30 Minutes Cooking *93 Fairy In Love *94 Super Dangerous! Mimomo Shop *95 Fairy M's Lightning Proposal!? *96 Must See! Fairies go on an Onsen Trip *97 Doki! Date with Shiori *98 Friendship that became Parapara *99 Stinky Music Fair *100 My Name is Daaku *101 Melody that Saves the World *102 Goodbye Mirumo...Ahh! Season 3 episodes *103 It begins from Tako *104 It's really Carl *105 I Like P Man *106 Our Treasure *107 The Rock Cannot be Broken *108 Fairy Ninja! Garagara Battle *109 It's really Doji! The Warumo Group *110 That kind of Love, this kind of Love *111 Tako's Crystal Battle *112 The Fairy Pick! *113 Run, jump and then, swim *114 Goal of Tears *115 How is the Squid? *116 Fourteen-Love *117 Quiz: Search for the Warumo Kids! *118 Baramo has arrived!? *119 Akumi and Shiori *120 Legend of Rorerai *121 Do not say Clumsiness!! *122 Watermelon and Pool *123 Cake Crumbles *124 Goodbye, Kikuki-kun *125 Strongest Duel! Aishi vs Koishi *126 Okay! Yoimo Gang *127 Rabbits are Scary *128 Tako's Hometown *129 Kaede, Motetemoote *130 It's alright for Incho to become the Committee Head? *131 Want to become a Woman *132 It's Afro, it's Satoru, it's P Man! *133 Why, the Warumo Group is really Strong!? *134 Warrior of the Darumi Tribe. Kinta!? *135 Kaitoh Papan *136 King Mirmo *137 It's really the King Mirmo!? *138 Joruney to the West *139 Tako's Secret *140 Meet TV Ninja! *141 Murumo and the Flying Baby *142 I am, Shinigami! *143 F. D. C VS K. T. C *144 The Warumo Group has Fallen in Love *145 The Last Crystal *146 Shock! The Seven Trials *147 Tako's Kako *148 Crystal Land *149 Hole of Azase! *150 Forever, Kumocho Season 4 episodes *151 Separating, Meeting, A New School Term *152 Quarreling Shop of Love *153 Teach me the Forces of Love *154 I am Panta! *155 Stomach black strike *156 Love of Lavender *157 Love of Lavender (Muglox Edition) *158 Kikuki-kun's First Love!? *159 Tako and Panta's arrival! *160 Counterattack of the pine bamboo *161 Large Confound Conflict! Chick Wars *162 It is the U-Ray! The Warumo Group! *163 Method of drawing a comedy manga! *164 It's summer celebration! The large decisive battle! *165 Sumita VS Kikuki-kun! Battle of love! *166 The storm of love raging... *167 The increase of shaking love! *168 Work harder,Kaede Minami! *169 Rescue Panta! *170 Decision of each one! *171 Kaede's wish, Mirumo's leave! *172 Lets all Mirumo De Pon!